


not ready to let go

by skyofstarsxx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, L'manburg War, Violence, l'manburg, pog through the pain, we're doing this, yeah we're doing this we're writing death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyofstarsxx/pseuds/skyofstarsxx
Summary: "come on, it's not funny-"---in which tubbo has to let go of a friend during the war.[gore, angst, death, no comfort]
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	not ready to let go

Tubbo cheered and laughed, relieved as he looked around. And instead of seeing happy looks on his dear friend's faces, he saw looks of fear and somberness. 

"Guys, what's going on? We won the war! We're okay!" Tubbo called over, running over. Niki looked down to Tubbo, then over to Wilbur and Fundy, then back to Tubbo.

And that's when he heard the pained screams of his friend. Tommy. "Tommy!" Tubbo finally called out, running and running until he came upon the gruesome sight of his friend. He fell to his knees, trying to hold Tommy close, trying to use something to stop the rapid flow of blood that spilled down his chest. "Tommy, hey, come on-" He mumbled, voice shaking. 

His best friend, who fought with him, who stayed by his side through the thick and thin, was gonna die. And it was all his fault. He didn't know what to do and he was panicking. He heard the crackling of fire and the sound of laughter. It came from Dream and George and Sapnap and everyone who fought against them. And then the screams from Tommy stopped.

He looked down and widened his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Tommy-" He choked out, shaking Tommy's now limp body. "Tommy? C-Come on, it's- it's n-not funny-" He nervously laughed, hugging Tommy close. "Please, p-please, let- let this be a joke- I don't wanna l-let go-"

The flowers that surrounded them, where Tubbo once kept his beloved bees, were splattered in crimson red blood that dripped onto green grass around them. Tubbo let out a pain filled sob, just hugging Tommy's body close and sobbing into his chest.  
He felt the hands of someone trying to pull him away, and he screamed and cried and tried to fight it, tried to stay there. He didn't wanna let go of his best friend, he still thought this was all a joke. A dumb, painful, stupid joke.


End file.
